


Take Your Shirt Off

by DawnGallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Caught, Gallavich, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Teen Angst, Threats, Top Ian Gallagher, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnGallagher/pseuds/DawnGallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gallagher lives with his father Clayton, his step-mother Lucy, and his step-brother Jacob in the North side of Chicago. Lloyd "Ned" Lishman, a computer hacker, targets Ian and forces him to do his bidding. If he refuses, the hacker will leak compromising photos and videos of him and Mickey, (who is not out as gay yet) to the public.</p><p>*Kind of like the "Cyberbully" movie but not really.<br/>*INCLUDING GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE<br/>*My first work so be nice x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An empty seat

"I swear I'll call when I get there!" Ian choked out, trying to loose his mother's tight grip.

"There is going to be a TON of people there, sweety. Stay safe" Lucy said and rubbed soothing circles into Ian's cheek.  
"Mickey still coming over?" she let go of his face and went inside the kitchen.

"Uhh yeah, we'll take a bus back here after the concert"

"Okay, have fun!" she walked back to Ian and kissed his cheek.  
"Do not. Forget. To call me." she looked into his eyes.  
He smiled at her and nodded.

Then her eyes went wide.

"IS THAT A HICKEY?" She yelled with a huge smirk on her face.  
"When did you even mee- IAN!" she cried after him as he ran through the front door.

"Christ"

\-----------

"DOUCHEBAAAAAAAAAG" he heard Mandy's cheery voice through the phone as he waited at the bus station.

"Hey skank!"he said with the same tone and laughed.  
"You coming too?"

"Nah, Mickey's about to leave though"

"Oh.. Can you tell him to hurry the fuck up?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec" he heard her covering the phone with her hand. "MICKEYYYY IAN SAYS YOU NEED TO HURRY THE FUCK UP"

"Ouch, fuck" Ian muttered to himself, getting some weird looks from the people around him.

"OKAY OKAY I'M LEAVING" he heard his boyfrind yelling and Mandy laughing afterwards.

The line went quiet for a few seconds before Ian heard a door shutting.

"Hey, fuckface" Mickey said softly into the phone.

"Hey.. Missed ya asshole" Ian smiled like a fucking lovesick turtle that he was.

"You say that again, I’ll rip your tongue out of your head” Mickey spat harshly.

"Yeah, okay tough guy. Bus's here, I'll meet you there" Ian said but waited for Mickey's response.

Mickey laughed. "Bye bitch"

"Later, dickhead" he hung up and got on the bus.

\-----------

It was an hour and a half later and Ian still sat on the same seat, earphones plugged deep in his ears, and a lollipop an old lady gave him stuck in his mouth, when the bus came to another stop. People got off, people got on, and Ian couldn't care less.

Lloyd was one of the first people to get on, searching for an empty seat when his eyes fell on the redhead at the very end of the bus.  
His legs were spread wide and he was leaning back onto his seat, looking out the window and sucking on his lollipop slowly.

Lloyd made his way to him and sat down, looking away when Ian's head shot up to him.

"Excuse me" Ian said, taking the candy out of his mouth and staring at the stranger.

"Excuse me" he repeated, reaching his hand out to tap on the man's shoulder.

Lloyd turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah?"

"Uh, there's a whole empty bench right there...?" he pointed to a bench on the other side of the bus, seconds before two blond girls sat down there.

"Well, not anymore" Lloyd smirked and stared into Ian's eyes.

Ian rolled his eyes and put the lollipop back in his mouth, looking out the window again.

They were quiet for a while until Lloyd spoke up. "Where you headed, little red riding hood?"

Ian glared at him and turned to the window again before answering "Red Hot concert".

"Chilli Peppers? What a coincidence, me too!" Lloyd cheered and Ian was beyond confused.

"Really?" he said suspiciously.

"Yes!" Lloyd smiled widely.

"Awesome" Ian said disinterestedly.

 

Lloyd tried communicating with Ian for the rest of the ride and Ian was really starting to get sick of it. Everything he said he liked magically became Lloyd's favourite thing on earth.

"Could you please push the 'stop' button?" Ian said, cutting Lloyd in the middle of his speech about liking the same fucking pizza topics as Ian.

"Oh, are we getting off here?" he looked at Ian, not even bothering looking out the window.

"Not us, me" he said and got up, trying to pass Lloyd's knees but failing miserably when Lloyd purposely pushed his knees forward and Ian fell on him, sitting directly on his hard-on.

Ian gasped and stood up quickly, walking out the door as fast as he could.

And Lloyd was walking right behind him.


	2. ERROR 9960

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of Ned's life and past, Ian and Mickey meeting before the concert and yeah oops. It's really short so I'll try to update soon ♥

_C:\Windows\system32 >/Online _

_ERROR 9960_   
_Please try again_

"Fuck" Lloyd pounded his hands on the table. He can't let himself lose his job for this fucking code.

He quickly typed again and pressed enter, to no luck.

He sighed, calming himself down. "Okay."  
It wasn't just about losing his job, oh no, it was also losing a finger and one of his kids.  
You see, Lloyd doesn't know how he got himself into this mess. One thing he does know, though, is that he can't get out.  
He got down with some dark people on the southside and was forced to hack governmental devices for his life.

He got up angrily and grabbed his coat, heading out the door without a word to Candace.

He needs to get to the southside **now** , but he also needs to get there unnoticed.

He caught the last bus and was one of the first people to get on, searched for an empty seat,  
when his eyes fell on the redhead at the very end of the bus.

\-----------

Ian turned the corner and walked straight into the dimly lit ally,  
where he could see a small figure looking at the wall and puffing circles of smoke out of it's mouth.  
He smiled to himself, throwing the lollipop out of his mouth and quietly walked towards his tiny boyfriend,  
wrapping his arms around his waist.

He knew what he was getting himself into when he met Mickey (no pun intended).  
He knew he wouldn't be able to show his love and affection towards his boyfriend in public, and he knew he won't get any back.  
He knew that even if his glance at mickey lingered a second too much he would be buried 6 feet under the next day.  
He knew he can't be free with Mickey.

So he treasured these rare occasions when Mickey did allow him get affectionate in public, even if it's in a dark, isolated, creepy ass ally.

As soon as his hand touched Mickey's hip he was falling face-first into the muddy floor, jaw hurting like a bitch after Mickey's fist met it.

"Fuck, Gallagher, you scared the shit outta me" Mickey sounded tough but was on his knees in seconds to help Ian up.

"Hey boo" Ian said sarcastically and smirked at him, snapping the beer bottle he just realized Mickey was holding.

"You're fucking bleeding Ian, Jesus" Mickey held Ian's face in both hands and tilted it to see the wound on Ian's nose.

"Nothing like last time, huh?" his famous smug face made an appearance and Mickey wasn't having it.

"Shut up or I'll break a new record of making your face bleed" he smiled and tugged at Ian's sweatshirt, leading them back until his back met the wall.

He kissed him roughly, tongue licking at Ian's bottom lip. He let out a soft groan when Ian trailed his hand to the small of his back and pushed his hips forward.

"We're gonna miss the fucking concert" he panted against Ian's mouth and smiled.

"There's always youtube" Ian kissed down his neck as Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed Ian off of him.

"Bitch I paid 90 bucks for this shit. Gimmie the beer" he started walking towards the studium, Ian catching up behind him.

"Ian Gallagher" Lloyd whispered with a grin, stepping on Mickey's forgotten cigarette.  
He kept walking until he reached the familiar and terrifying building.

6 knocks on the door and he was grabbed into the house by the collar of his button up, thrown into the dirty couch, and getting tied up.

"Who are you?" the muscled black man barked at him.

"Llo- Ned! Ned, I-I need to see Terry" his voice shook terribly and his face was painted white when he noticed said Terry  
coming his way with a smile on his face and a knife in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too short? I think it was.  
> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!   
> I was, funnily enough, diagnosed with Bipolar three months ago and it kind   
> of took my mind off of stuff for some time.
> 
> But hey I'm here now with an update!
> 
> I know it sucks right now but I have the plot all planned out so stick with me guys x
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at GallavichPills, I'm starting to take prompts :)
> 
> Have a good life, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!  
> Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are always welcomed ♥
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at GallavichPills, I take prompts :)


End file.
